


and you should know if I could I'd breathe you in every single day

by intherainstorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dancing, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Slut Hoshi is my fave Hoshi, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/pseuds/intherainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Soonyoung is, as usual, great at moving his body<br/>and not as usual, really wants to get dirty with Jun</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you should know if I could I'd breathe you in every single day

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess but I just want to write slutty Hosh because it's so much fun 
> 
> smash that like button my dudes like comment and subscribe for more quality content like this

“Soonyoung-ah? What are we doing here after practice, and after unit practice at that? I thought we had gone through everything that we needed to go through today…” Junhui asked him, a confused frown appering. 

“It’s just… Something I’ve worked on, during solo practice. I wanted to check with you if you liked it,” The blonde hummed, dragging a chair to the centre of the room, in front of all the mirrors, and motioned to Junhui to sit down. The Chinese slowly walked over and sat himself down on the chair, and folded his hands in his lap. Soonyoung went over to the back of the room to dim the lighting and make the scene a bit more… appropriate.

“Uh…”

“Relax, Jun-ie… Just gonna put the music on...” Soonyoung hummed, adjusting the sound a bit and turning the bass up. This was gonna be really, really good.

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

Soonyoung swirled around, meeting Junhui’s stare with hooded eyes, a fiery look in his eyes as he walked with precise steps over to stand in front of the other boy. His mouth was slightly open, and not breaking the stare he licked over his red lips with a swipe of his tongue, biting down on it softly afterwards

_No matter how hard I’m trying to_

“S-Soon…” The other whispered with his mouth hanging open, lower lip quivering slightly.

_I want you all to myself_

“Shh, just enjoy this, Jun-ie…” The other murmured, walking around the sitting boy with a hand tracing his shoulder. 

_Your metaphorical gin and juice_

Standing behind him, he slipped both his hands down the other members chest. He moved them downwards to caress the hard abs hiding under the thin material of the t-shirt. He felt the brunette give out a slight gasp, and Soonyoung felt himself smirk at that.

_So come on, give me a taste_

_Of what it’s like to be next to you_

Pulling his hands back up, he swirled around to stand in front of him once again, but this time his hips were swinging to the beat, marking it. Soonyoung put his hand on his lips, stroking them and pulling them down his body, marking the movement with a roll of his body. He turned his body around sharply, and while he leaned forward, he slipped his legs apart and moved downwards with a bend of his knees while he slid his hands on his own thighs. He rolled back up, arching his ass out and up towards Junhui. His hands moved to his ass, roaming over it and his thick thighs as he rolled his hips.

_Won’t let one drop go to waste_

_Your metaphorical gin and juice_

As he turned back around quickly and met Junhui’s gaze, he could see that the other male was slightly dazed out, obviously shocked by his performance. Soonyoung licked his lips and swirled around, moving his arms quickly to he beat. He used his arms, as he turned, to make a locking move and made it flow through his entire body. 

_Oh, cause all of the downs and the uppers_

When the beat changed, Soonyoung dropped down low with his knees together, pulling them apart when he hit the ground. Junhui swallowed.

_Keep making love to eachother_

Soonyoung stood on his knees with his thighs wide spread, and popped his chest towards Junhui. His right arm followed the wave motion and moved with it, the other hand was splayed on the inner thigh of the Chinese member. 

_And I’m trying, trying, I’m trying, trying_

The blonde male got back up with a twirl, moving his hips softly and staring into Junhui’s eyes. The other man stared at him with hooded eyes, his red lips moist and quivering. Soonyoung smirked and dabbed his lower lip with his tongue. Standing on his tip toes, leaning forward with all his weight, his hands on Junhui’s thighs, he planted a soft, hot kiss on the other male’s lips. He licked a stripe down the other’s neck, rolling his slim chest in a smooth motion. 

_All of the downs and the uppers_

_Keep making love to eachother_

Slowly, he slipped his legs apart, sliding downwards in a smooth motion. He moved his legs backwards, slipping them back together and keeping them straight, so that he had drawn a circle with his toes. Putting all his weight on the other males thighs, he leaned forward to nibble on Junhui’s lower lip. The other man groaned, chasing Soonyoung’s lips, but the blond male was quicker and dropped down inbetween his thighs, smoothing his thighs and looked up at him with a dazed look on his face. 

_And I’m trying, trying, I’m trying but I…_

He folded his legs underneath him and hopped back up, in one smooth motion. He dropped himself down on Junhui’s lap, facing him and swirled his hips around, as he still held himself up with his legs. 

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

Jun gasped loudly, his hips jerking upwards harshly. Soonyoung quickly pushed his ass down on the male under him, grinding slowly into him. The taller male let out a whine, his hands clenching onto the chair in under him. The dancer smirked and hovered his lips over the other members flushed neck, placing soft, wet kisses over the skin.

That was the last straw for Junhui, who immediately put his hands on the others jaw and pulled him into a heated kiss. The blonde let out a breathy laugh, and let himself be kissed, as he ground his ass down on the Chinese mans crotch. Someone, not to mention any names, was incredibly aroused and had a hard-on that pressed against Soonyoung’s ass every time he pressed his hips downwards. 

“Do you- like my- dance?” Soonyoung panted, enjoying the feeling of Junhui’s erection pressed up against him. He made him like this, he made him flustered and aroused. Junhui let out a soft laugh and moved his hands to slap his ass.

“Holy shit Soonyoung, do you even - ah - know how good you look right now?” He growled, moving to place hot kisses along the dancers jawline. Soonyoung giggled and licked his lips, tilting his head back to expose his neck and let Junhui reach all his sweet spots. 

The music long forgotten, the two sat in the chair with Soonyoon grinding down on Junhui and the other man was a moaning panting mess, trying to touch and kiss the dancer where ever he could reach. The Chinese boy placed a hand in Soonyoung’s hair, pulling it back roughly. For that, he got a whimper from the blonde boys lips. He smirked.

“You gonna do something about this, Soon-ah?”

The blonde breathed out loudly, and nodded vigourously. Junhui smirked and let go of the bleached hair, as he nodded at him to go on. Soonyoung slipped off his lap, and placed himself in between the brunettes legs. He didn’t exactly mean for it to go this way. That was a lie, he definately wanted it to go this way. He just hadn’t expected Junhui to be so on board.

Soonyoung placed his slightly damp hands on Jun’s sweatpant-clad thighs. His fingers travelled up to cup the other mans crotch, feeling the shape of his cock through the fabric. He shuffled forward, and mouthed at the length through the fabric. This pulled a moan from Junhui’s lips, who was having a hard time not arching his hips towards the warm mouth feeling him. Soonyoung giggled, and pulled the thin pants down. Junhui’s underwear were tight, his cock hard under them. A small wet patch of pre-come had appeared, and he smirked

He reached up and pulled the underwear down the best he could, wriggling them down Junhui’s thighs. Soonyoung glanced up at him through hooded eyes, and took his cock in one hand, immediately pushing another groan from Jun. Loving the noises the other boy made, he opened his mouth and shyly licked on the head. It was weird, and salty, but the noises coming from Junhui were so amazing. 

With that, he opened his mouth wide and engulfed the cock with his warm mouth. Junhui’s breath hitched on a loud moan, and he felt a hand tangle in his hair at this. It was big, and he was having a hard time not choking, but he felt so good about pleasing Jun. At the base he held his hand, stroking what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Soonyoung’s other hand had traveled down to his own cock, stroking himself through the thin material of his shorts. It was a bit embarrassing, getting off from blowing another member, but he’d said fuck it long ago by now.

“God… You look so fucking good… Lips wrapped around my cock, taking it like a good slut…”

Junhui was breathing heavily, and by now Soonyoung was close to coming in his pants. The words from the other made him whimper softly around the length in his mouth. The vibrations made Jun almost buck into his mouth, and Soonyoung gagged. He was right back at it though, bobbing his head up and down as the pace of Junhui’s breath increased. 

“Soo-oon… I’m-” 

Soonyoung kept moving up and down the length, taking it all in. With a cut of gasp, Junhui came down his throat. The blonde moaned loudly took it all in his mouth, the feeling of Junhui’s come down his throat pushing him over the edge. He pulled his mouth off the softening cock with a cry, and came harshly in his pants. His breath was hitched, hair messed up, face red and his eyes were tearing, and yet he was the most beautiful Junhui had ever seen.

Junhui gasped at the sight of Soonyoung coming in his pants, if he hadn’t come already that definately would have gotten him there. The blonde was sat on the floor, looking up at him with a dazed look on his face and his smile was so content. Jun reached out a hand to pull his hand through the boys hair, gently caressing his scalp.

“S-So… I take it you enjoyed my choreography?”

“Was all that to suck my dick?”

“Heh- Pretty much.”

“You’re a slut Soon-ah”

Soonyoung grinned.


End file.
